Anything But Ordinary : Repost
by tamyyiia
Summary: "Suits me.Stay the hell out of Ikebukuro and I won't have to see your slimy face ever again."I walked the opposite way. What I didn't realise on this out of the ordinary day was what my words would do.That was the last time anyone saw Izaya Orihara alive. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own DRRR!**_

**This story will involve Yaoi. MxM so if you don't like that then don't read. Get out and don't come back. I don't want any flamers telling me how 'gross' it is and pretend puking in reviews. I do find it funny but it a waste of a review. **

**Just Another Day**

The day started like any other. I got out of bed at the annoying sound of a now crushed alarm clock, got dressed and went to work. All the usual things happened. Guy wouldn't pay up so I would step in and they'd be falling over themselves to make it up with me. They paid Tom and we would be on our way to the next scum bag that owes our company money.

It was around 3pm that things started to stray from their normal paths.

I was walking the streets of Ikebukuro when the flutter of a fur clad flea shot across the corner of my eye. I grinned viciously and Tom raised an eyebrow only to look in the direction of my attention.

"We're finished today if you want to chase him." Tom said with a small sigh.

"Tch. I don't want to chase him. He just has to stay of 'bukuro, Damn flea. " I muttered but I was already walking off. "IZAYA-KUN!" I shouted and made my chase.

But today was different. Today Izaya didn't run away or throw any blades at me. He just continued walking.

I grinned. I was finally going to catch up with that damn flea and this time he'd die. I saw him turn a corner and I ran to catch up. He didn't even run, he just kept a steady pace.

"Izaya!" I said and grabbed hold of his hood. He stopped walking but did not turn.

"What do you want, shizu-chan?" He asked in a bland voice.

This wasn't a normal day after all, so of course Izaya would have his usual teasing glint.

"I want you to stay the fuck out of Ikebukuro." I said as I threw Izaya into a wall and pinned him there. He looked at me with blank eyes. "Not struggling flea? Do you want to die?" I hissed. I was used to him bringing out his knife so I didn't even flinch but when he put it to his neck instead on my own it caused a little shock.

"Why don't you just kill me then, ne?" Izaya said. His smirk was back in place now. He took my hand and pressed it to the handle of the blade. "What are you waiting for? Just one cut and it'll all be over, ne?" he pressed down more firmly and the blade went further into his skin.

I dropped the blade, pulling my fist back and punching him in the face.

"I'll kill you when I feel like it. Not when you tell me to." I grunted. Izaya sat on the ground holding his cheek. I hadn't hit him that hard just jolted him a little.

He got back to his feet.

"You know what, shizu-chan? Don't bother. I don't want to play this game anymore. I don't want to play with _you._ So stay away from me, ne?" Izaya got up from the floor and walked away. I let him go.

"Suits me. Stay the fuck out of Ikebukuro and I won't have to see your slimy face ever again. "

I walked the opposite way.

What I didn't realise on this out of the ordinary day was what my words would do.

That was the last time anyone saw Izaya Orihara alive.

**Please tell me what you thought of the first chapter! I will only continue if I get reviews, because if nobody is reading it I'll just keep it all to myself mwhahaha….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own DRRR!**

_This story will involve Yaoi. MxM so if you don't like that then don't read. Get out and don't come back. _

_Thank you to all my reviewers! I seriously didn't think I would get this many is just one chapter! My favourite review comes from…_

_Jesse:No! Bad author! I hate it when people kill Iza-chan goddammit! :o_

_That just cracked me up. :)_

_Anyway…..enjoy XD_

**Death day**

10 minutes.

I sat at my desk and waited. I seemed that I had always been waiting for this day to come, doesn't every human? But I am above these humans that I claim to love so much. So why do I sit waiting for the inevitable to come? Why do I just sit here and do nothing?

I glanced at my clock.

"Because there is nothing to do but wait" I said and spun in my chair to face the window. It was dark outside, rain poured down my window and the only humans out there were rushing about like ants under a magnifying glass.

8 minutes.

I remembered the look on shizu-chan's face when I told him I didn't want to play anymore. He looked surprised but happy. I think that's what hurt the most but what was I expecting. That he'd grab me and tell me 'no' like they did in the movies. That he didn't want this to end because he had feeling for me.

Ha. What a joke.

The only one with feelings in the messed up game was me. Shizu-chan would never know. What would it matter anyway? He's already made his choice.

"_Suits me. Stay the fuck out of Ikebukuro and I won't have to see your slimy face ever again. "_

Those words were like a knife to my side. I put my head down on the desk.

6 minutes.

Shizu-chan wouldn't have to worry. After today I would never set foot back in Ikebukuro. He would never have to see Izaya Orihara's _slimy face_ ever again.

I had already tied up all my loose ends. I cast a look to the empty space on my bookshelf. Cetly would be getting a surprise on her last job for me. I was going to keep the head and start a war that only I could win. I would have transcended humanity and become an immortal in Valhalla. That was the plan anyway…shame I ran out of time.

Talking of running out of time… 4 minutes to go.

I picked up my phone and contemplated calling Shizu-chan. Just to hear his voice at the end. I imagined myself dialling the number that I knew off heart. Imagined him picking it up and asking 'who is it?'. Would hearing his voice again truly break me?

3 minutes.

I put the phone down, leaning back in my chair. I swung an arm over my eyes and sighed.

I hadn't left a note. I didn't feel the need to. The only people that leave notes are those that wanted to give their family closure. Idiots that thought they had to give reason for their actions. There is no need for me to do that. _I won't care._

2 minutes.

I slammed forwards into my desk and pulled my phone up. I dialled the number and waited.

_Ring ring, ring ring. Ring ring, ring ring. " Hey this is Shizuo. Leave a message after the tone….unless your that idiot flea. Then you can fuck off without leaving a message. " beeeeeb._

I put the phone down slowly.

1 minute.

I got up from my desk. I walked to the window and lent against it.

"Humans, Monster and Dullahans. Gang wars and the Yakuza. Well….you can't say that my life wasn't eventful.

The clock struck twelve.

A sharp pain attacked my head. Like someone had hit me with a vending machine.

I slid down the window frame and watched the city till everything went dark.

**The next day. Shizuo's apartment.**

**Shizuo POV**

I stretched at I walked out of the bathroom. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but something felt wrong. Like the earth was moving backwards or something. I scratched my head and moved into the kitchen where I made myself some cereal and drowned it in milk. I took out a spoon and started to eat standing up.

A light was flashing on the answering machine that kasuka had got me. I pressed the button and waited for the message.

"…." I heard a sigh and the closing of the phone. That was all. I rolled my eyes. Stupid prank callers piss me off.

I placed myself down on the sofa and switched on the television. Maybe I'll find some good cartoons.

What was on was the news. I was going to switch over when I saw the name at the top of the screen.

"Police are investigating the death of a young man who was found in his apartment this morning. It is estimated that Izaya Orihara died in the early hours of this morning. There was no sign of a struggle, the police are ruling out homicide…."

I dropped the bowl that was in my hand. The contents sloshed onto the floor. I was frozen. The broadcaster had already moved onto another story.

I felt like someone had injected me with ice I was so frozen. My heart seemed to have stopped too. What was this feeling?

Anger that someone had gotten to him before me?

No.

Happiness because he was dead?

No.

This was the same feeling that I had when I destroyed that woman's shop and injured her. I felt guilty….and heartbroken.

"Oh god…." I croaked "…Izaya"

**Morgue, Shinjuku **

A man stood in the shadows tapping his foot impatiently. He had been waiting for four hours in the cold, dark morgue for his charge to wake up.

He glanced at the watch on this wrist again.

His stupid secretary had called the police and now the man would have to change numerous memories. A corpse doesn't just walk away after all.

The sudden gasps in the silent morgue sounded like a gun shot. The man gave a sigh of relief and stretched his aching muscles. Then he got down on one knee and pressed a hand to his heart.

" Welcome back, my Lord. Your parents have sent me as your protector." The man had a deep voice that sounded like spun silk. He was handsome, with dark hair and blue eyes.

The man ,who he was bowed to , got off the cold slab and yawned. Izaya rubbed his eyes. They were no longer the murky red of dried blood but the dazing red of rubies.

"Great. Let's so get me some food. I'm starving."

**Sooooo…Izaya isn't dead? Okay…hehehe I lied in the last chapter. He is dead. He just isn't**_** dead.**_

**Review please. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Drrr! **

**Thanks to all my **_**confused **_**reviewers haha. Don't worry. All will be explained in the next chapter along with the start of some M rated stuff. If you know what I mean ;)**

**So many people have added this story to their favourite and story alert! I'm so happy. XD**

**Doctor Calling**

I still sat on my sofa. The milk was soaking into my carpet but I couldn't find it in me to care. How could something like this happen? I had only seen him yesterday and he seemed fine. No. He was acting strange. He didn't try to fight me or do anything flea like.

I remembered the feel of the knife in my hand as he pressed it to his own neck. Why didn't I notice that something was wrong? Why didn't I do anything?

Of course I knew the answers to all my questions.

I didn't care what happened to the flea…to Izaya. I wanted him dead…so why did he hurt so much now that I knew that he was truly gone?

I couldn't possibly be…

A small sob escaped me. I hadn't noticed the tears that were making a steady streamline down my face. I wiped them away furiously. I was so mad at myself.

A memory of a line from one of my brother's movies went through my head. _"You don't know what you've got till it's gone." _Whoever came up with that couldn't be more right.

My phone was vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the screen.

Shinra.

I flipped open the phone and put it to my ear.

"Yeah?" I said, keeping the sorrow I felt out of my voice. Even I could act when I wanted to.

"Have you seen the new?" Shinra asked. He didn't keep the sadness out of his voice. It pissed me off that he could show his emotions but I couldn't. It pissed me off that he could be sad for Izaya but I couldn't. Not in front of people anyway.

"Yeah. I saw it."

Shinra took a deep breath. After years of knowing him I gathered that he wanted to ask me something he just didn't want me to react badly. I think I knew what he was going to ask.

"I didn't do it. I've only just found out." I stated.

I heard Shinra's sigh of relief. "I didn't think you did but..i..ermm…"

"You just had to ask. Yeah, I know. I bet everyone thinks I did it." I let my annoyance show.

"Celty doesn't think that! Or me! I don't think it either! Actually…I think that I-izaya, he might of…well..killed himself. The news said that they we're ruling out homicide and as his doctor I can tell you he was as healthy as a horse." Shinra rushed out.

I felt myself freeze. My mouth moved but no sound came out. I couldn't….he wouldn't…

"Do you really think…."

"I don't know, Shizuo. Maybe you should come round. I don't like talking about this over the phone." He said nervously.

I nodded then realising that he couldn't see me I replied. "Yeah, I'll be over as soon as I can. See ya, Shinra."

"I'll have some tea ready. " With that I hung up. I wiped a hand over my face to get rid of any trace of tears and stood up looking down at the mess I had made.

I needed to get this cleaned up before it went nasty.

Shame I can't clean up my other messes

Izaya POV

I sat in an apartment in Shinjuku. Not my apartment. I couldn't go back to my apartment on the account that the whole of japan thinks that I'm dead. Well…at least I made central news. I thought happily.

_I wonder what Shizu-chan's done with the news of my death? Probably planned a party. _

"Izaya-sama, I don't mean to rush you but your parents expect you back before sundown." My little protector said. He was an impatient fellow, wanted to do everything quickly and efficiently. Not that it's a bad thing on the contrary it's fantastic that I don't have to deal with a moron during my first hunt.

I waved a hand dismissively. "Your job is to protect me. So just stand by and watch, ne?" I smirked at him. "Who was your first?" I asked. I was still an informant after all. I watched him as he twitch uncomfortably. I kept a straight face as I looked at him imploringly. He sighed and I knew that he would tell me everything.

"It was a girl from the village I lived it. Have you heard the rumour that after the change the person that you'll want the most is the person you loved as a human? It's impossible to stop, you just want them. Quite cruel really but it gets rid of those pesky remaining emotions." He said duly with a slight smile on his face.

It almost made me shiver. He didn't care about the girl he claimed to love at all. She was just another meal. Maybe I would become like that. I poked the small horns that produced from my head. "How do I get rid of these?" I was frustrated with them. They itched and probably looked really ugly.

"Just envision what you used to look like. You should be able to do it with ease, young Lord." He spoke quietly.

I imagined myself without horns, feeling a burning on my forehead. I went to touch them again but they were gone. I smirked proudly.

"Have you chosen a human yet?" He asked in a bored voice. I grinned broadly.

I had given it thought and only one name popped into my head. "Oh yes, but he's more like a monster" I laughed.

**Review please :) Just to let my know your there. Not a side note…the more reviews I get the longer the chapter will be. It may be blackmail but that's just how my mind works hahaha. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I down own drrr!**

**Hello all! Thanks for reading XD hope you enjoy this chapter ;)**

**Midnight visit**

It was dark when I got home. I stumbled into my apartment and fumbled for the light switch. When I couldn't find it I just waved it off and walked blindly into my apartment. I walked, in what I thought was a straight line, to my fridge. I opened it and the light came on. Closed it and it went off. I laughed because it was just too much fun. Open, close, open, close. Light on, light off. I grinned and flung it open again. I stuck my head in the fridge and reached for the bottle of bear I knew was in there. I opened it and chugged it back.

What was this? My eighth…no? Twelfth? Ah who knows, who cares? I was really drunk. It felt good. Kind of like I was watching my life through a tv screen and I couldn't stop what my body did. It was preferable to what my life was like at the minute.

_At least it got rid of thoughts of Izaya. _

Shinra had convinced me to go drinking to celebrate Izaya's life. I was more like drowning my sorrows.

I put the bear on the side and started to unbutton my vest. It was way too hot in here. I was fumbling with the buttons

"Ne, shizu-chan? Need a little help?" A teasing voice came from behind me. I whirled, tripping up over my own feet and failing into the intruder. Firm hands steadied me but they didn't leave once I had gotten onto my feet again. No, they drifted down and started to unbutton for me. Rubbing teasingly. "Hmm, Shizu-chan stinks of alcohol." He purred into my ear. It made me breathless. He was so close and touching me.

This must be a dream.

I had the intention to take full advantage of it.

**Izaya POV**

I watched his eyes got cloudy and dark with lust. His breathing became labour, her checks red. It was simply delicious. I ran a hand down his chest; the only thing in my way was that frustrating top. My nails extended into claws and I ripped the shirt open. I purred as I stepped closer. Taking a small pink nipple into my mouth and biting lightly. I was careful not to piece skin with my teeth. I moaned around him glancing up to watch the effect I had on him.

He was blushing profoundly.

I pulled away and pushed him back towards his sofa. The smell of spilt milk was strong but didn't really have an effect on me because of the stronger scent of lust. He sat down heavily and watched me. I slowly took off my jacket and flung it on the sofa. I climbed onto him, sitting in his lap.

I was pleasantly surprised by the hardness I felt against my own. I grinned down at him.

"Shizu-Chan is enjoying this." I said and grinned into him. He moaned out loud and it was like music to my ears. I wanted to hear more, I wanted to swallow every last moan so it was only mine. All mine.

"Ugh.." He groaned breathlessly as he grabbed my hips and pressed me down with that monstrous strength of his. He rocked our hips together in a slow tandem. I smirked at his complacency. "I-izaya" he whispered my name out brokenly. I loved the sound. I loved it so much I wanted to consume it.

My lips hit his roughly. He gasped in surprise at the collision and wasted no time in tangling his tongue with mine. I moaned happily as hands roamed my body. Our hips were speeding up but I don't want it to end here. I jumped up.

"What are you doing?" Shizuo asked drunkenly.

I slowly licked my lips of the taste of shizu-chan. Beer, sugar and lust. _My favourite_. "Come with me." I urged. Shizuo got to his feet unsteadily. He reached for me again and I let him pull me to him.

His hands went to my ass and I grunted as he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He ravished my neck sloppily, leaving marks all over me. I moaned in appreciation. He stared to walk us towards his bedroom. He kicked the door opened and dropped me unceremoniously onto the plush bed. I lay there looking up at his as he started to strip out of his ragged shirt and dress pants all the while looking at me with a hungry expression. I was starting to wonder who the demon was here.

I unbuttoned my jeans and slid them off. My shirt was next as I pulled it over my head and deposited it near where my jeans had landed. The bed tipping down indicated that shizuo had made his move. He crawled up to me. I smirked at him from my sitting position next to his headboard.

I stared down at his black boxes. His cock was straining against the cloth. It looked impatient to pop out. While I was watching the bulge in his pants he had gotten closer. My red boxes were ripped from my body. My cock standing to attention. Shizuo watching it sway for a second before he latched onto it.

His mouth was so hot. " ahh…oh..ugh..shizu-chan" I moaned as he sucked particularly hard. My hands went to his hair as I forced my way into his mouth more. He gagged slightly but ignores it to service me_. I never thought I would see the day._ "Yes…more shizu-chan!" I exclaimed. He fondled my balls and licked the tip. I almost came.

His hand was suddenly in front of my face. _Did he want to stop?_ Two fingers were held out to me. _He wants me to suck them. _I delightedly took them into my mouth and worked my tongue around them. Making sure they were slick. He pulled them out as he continued to like me up and down. A thin train of saliva joined us.

_I can't believe that I was going to be uke. Me, a high ranking demon. But if it was shizu-chan, I could suck it up. _

A finger was entered in. It felt really weird in a good way. He pushed it in further and pulled out again. I moaned in pain and pleasure. His mouth never stopped sucking and suckling. I was going to come. My breath weazed out of me. "Shizu…I'm gonna."

He didn't listen to my warning and sucked harder. A blinding flash went off behind my eyelids. My body arched up and I screamed. I ejected straight into his mouth. I didn't even feel when the second finger was inserted.

My head lulled back and I breath heavily. His fingers skilfully stretched me. His mouth pulled away and I groaned saddened at the loss of heat. But that was soon forgotten as another finger entered and hit something fantastic.

"AHH. Oh Shizu-chan! Do that again!" He complied and I was a writhing mess on his bed. His fingers pounded into me when they were suddenly removed. " Oi! What are you doing brute?" I asked as my legs were pulled down the bed. I lay flat.

"You seem ready" he smirked at me.

_Oh my. What had I gotten myself in to?_

**His demon origin will be revealed in the next chapter along with the rest of this ;) **

**Sorry to leave you hanging but I'm so tired that I'm going to drop any second. **

**Please review XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own DRRR!**

**Thank you all my readers! I hope you like this chapter and it explains some stuff. The story is nowhere near finished yet ;) **

**Only the beginning**

Shizuo lined himself up with me and pushing in with surprising gentleness. I watched the expression on his face. He looked as if he was concentrating a great deal but I could hardly pay attention to that my eyes were blurred with a pleasurable pain. He was bigger than I expected, It felt as if I was being stretched to my limit. I groaned contently, the pain was exquisite. I dug my pointed nails into his shoulder blades damaging the skin. But I didn't care. This was everything that I had wanted for so long.

He pulled out slowly and pushed back in hard. "SHIZU!" I screamed at the rough comparison. It was then that the beast in shizuo came out. He pumped into me without a care. Faster and harder, he took on on my legs and put in on his shoulder. The new angle pushed him deeper, if that was possible. "Ahh~" I groaned lowly. My eyes laden with pleasure.

"Izayaaa…" he groaned into my neck. Another sharp thrust had me screaming as he hit my prostrate dead on. The sounds of bodys slamming together and heavy breathing was all I could hear. The sound was addictive.

He started to kiss my neck as I writhed underneath him. "Ohh…Ahh. Sh-sizu…" I breathed out as the pace became sloppy and fast but he still managed to hit my sweet spot every time. A sharp pain erupted in my neck. It took me a while to realise that Shizuo had bit me. He brought his head up to look me in the eyes.

He was breath taking like his. Covered in sweat and softly panting my name with every thrust. I knew we were nearing completion as the need came through me.

Ii couldn't stop myself from feeding on his life energy. I felt myself coming as my muscles tightened around him. I shot come all over our stomach with a shout. "SHIZU-CHAN!" I breathed him in. He smelt of alcohol and sweet things but I was doing more than just smelling him. I was sucking in the blue-ish aura that surrounded him. It started off vibrant and with every breath got more and more dull. I couldn't stop. I wanted all of this man.

Shizuo twitched onto of me and the thrusting stopped as I felt him shoot his load deep inside of me. He pulled out slowly and hovered over me. I was taking the last of his energy when he stared into my eyes. They were no longer the bright gold I was used to but more of a bull brass.

He opened his mouth to speak. " I love you, Izaya. Even if this is a dream"

I ignored him and took the last of his energy as he collapsed on top of me. I quickly rolled him off of me.

I licked my lips. It was then as if I was returned to my body. My eyes widened and my breathing stopped. I stared at Shizuo's motionless body.

"Shizu-chan?" I asked quietly and nudged him with my hand. I could no longer see the blue aura around him. My heart felt as if it was freezing.

"What have I done?"I asked myself.

"Ah. I see you are finished, Izaya-sama." My protector said. But why hadn't he protected me from his pain. I looked up at him with empty eyes and he had the audacity to smile at me. "Come now, Your parents are waiting."

He waved his hand and I started to feel drowsy. "S-stop…" I world went black.

_Shizuo was dead and I had killed him._

**3****rd**** Pov**

Celty rode her horse through the frigid night. She needed a friend right now and the right person that she thought of was her best friend with the monstrous strength. She needed his straight forwardness to tell her what she should do.

She stopped outside of Shizuo's complex and looked up at the sky. It was moonless which was daunting. Her horse neighed unsteadily. She patted the seat as she dismounted.

_Something wasn't right here._

Her shadows quivered as she moved forwards. She took the bag from the back of her horse and moved up the stairs. The air felt wrong.

Celty rushed forward and didn't bother knocking on Shizuo's door. She just ran straight in. She froze where she stood.

"Geez, Celty. Knock first, will you." Shizuo said as he patted his hair dry. He stood in his kitchen with only a towel on.

[sorry. I thought something had happened. I can't really explain it] She typed and slowed it to Shizuo. He shrugged.

"I'll go put on some clothes. You want to talk about something important, right?" Shizuo said calmly.

[I'll be waiting here] Celty typed as she sat on the sofa.

Shizuo came back within a few minutes of Celty twiddling her thumbs impatiently. "So what did you need?" Celty silently pointed at the bag she had carried in with her.

Shizuo frowned and opened the bag.

**Shizuo POV**

I felt tired and drained. That dream had really taken it out of me. Fake sex and a hang-over. So when I came out the shower and Celty was standing in my living room I was kind of surprised. She normally knocks. I got changed slowly and tried to ignore the pain in my chest. Both emotional and physical.

Celty was frantically pointing at the bag she had brought with her. I slowly unzipped it but nother could have prepared me for what I saw.

Inside the black sports bag was a large glass cylinder that contained a severed head. I gasped in shock.

"Holy crap! Celt is this your head?" I exclaimed. I stared at the head then back to Celty with wide eyes. I sure hoped it was hers. If not…

[yeah, its mine. What should I do with it?] she asked.

I cocked an eyebrow at her. Why the hell was she asking me that? "Put it back on obviously. Its your head." I stated bluntly.

She waved her hands in the air and then started to type. [but what if all my emotions change? Or I disappear? What if I don't love Shinra anymore?]

I chuckled a little. "Celty. Nothing you can do will change how you feel about Shinra. Sure he's an idiot but the you who is here now love him. Adding a few memories of the past won't change the future unless you let it."

Celty nodded and slowly extended her hands. She was shaking slightly. I opened the case and took her head out carefully. This was the weirdest thing I had ever done. Her hair and skin were soft. She looked so peaceful. I handed the head to Celty and as soon as her hands touched it the eyes opened. The revealed brilliant green eyes that seemed to stare into my soul. Her mouth opened and she talked for the first time.

"Shizuo! When did you mate with a Greater demon!" She exclaimed.

Wasn't really what I expected.

**Izaya POV**

I had been sitting here for an hour now, waiting for my father and Mother to arrive. They were taking their sweet time too. I sighed from my seat and glanced down at my fingernails. They had turned black shortly after I had removed the glamour I had set up over me. My horns had also become bigger and I had also gotten a chance to stare at them. They were a burnt gold colour and curved at the top.

Like shizu-chan's eyes. I gasped in pain. I crushed it down and forced my tears back. He was dead and gone. There was no point in dwelling on the past. The doors at the end of the large round room opened and in walked a young girl with blood red hair. She bowed lowly to me.

"Lucifer-Sama will see you know." She spoke without looking me in the eye.

"About time" I stood from my throne. My Purple and gold cape glided behind me and I place my crown on my head as I walked out the room. Demons bowed to me as I walked by them.

A month ago this would have delighted me. Now it just burns what's left of my soul into undistinguishable ashes.

**Review? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own drrr!**

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the confussion. This story was removed by fanfiction because it had a curse word in the summary X( I then got silenced so I couldn't upload for a few days. Now I'm back and I hope that everyone will review and add to their favourites again. Enjoy.**

**Identity**

I stopped in front of a large intricate stone doorway. Two footmen stood as either side and pulled the doors open for me with deep bows. I walked in at a slow pace as I surveyed all the demons that lined the large hall. They all wore human form and were dressed in ball gowns and suits. They bowed and curtsied as I past. Most raised their arms to their hearts in an acknowledgment of my power and birth. My mother and father set side by side on separate thrones carved from marble. Hell didn't look like it did in picture books and film. It still had that dark edge but gave off that of a Disney films kingdom. Of course everyone was less likely to burst into song.

My mother got up from her throne and opened her arms for me. She was blonde and slight. Her skin was a creamy colour with soft hues of pink on her cheeks and lips. She smiled at me with the look of an angel, which was quite accurate as she was one of the fallen. The most famous in fact, Lucifer.

The king of the underworld was a female. The devil is my mother.

I walked into her open arms and hugged her. "Welcome home, Izaya." She whispered softly into my ear in a voice that could make you follow her anywhere and most had followed her to their fall.

"Thank you, Mother. It's good to see you." I said quietly. She released me and looked me in the eye. Her red eyes widened and she smiled happily.

"Everyone leave us! I want to spend time with my little prince." She said sternly. The noise in the room rose with the sound of displacing air and then we were alone. My Father stood and clapped me on the back.

I looked exactly like my father but for the eyes. I had my mother's eyes. His were a pale blue, almost grey. "You're so handsome, Izaya. But of course I knew you would be." He said with a flick of his wrist. "You are my son after all. I bet your mate is as lovely as your mother." He said and turned his loving gaze on her.

Hell was a peculiar place. _Wait…mate?_

"Father, I have no idea what you're talking about. I have no mate." I said coldly as I remembered Shizuo's unmoving body.

His eyes widened and he looked at my mother in conspiracy, "Oh, my mistake. I just thought that you would have found a consort by now." He shrugged and pulled me into a hug. He suddenly sniffed me and pulled away with a curious expression. "Hmm. Have you been playing with fairies again?" He asked.

I laughed and waved a hand dismissively. " I had a Dullahan's head in my possession for a while. I've returned it to her now. Strangely I think we might have become friends. " I grinned.

My father made a disgusted frown. "I dislike Dullahans, they always stick their noses into my plans." He said and moved to sit back on his throne in a sulk. He still looked in his late teens so the imagery made me think of a stubborn teenager, perhaps one of those that I had temped into committing suicide.

My mother rolled her eyes. "You tried to turn their home land into a holiday home. Of course they were upset with you." She walked slowly to my father and sat on his lap. They were so in love it made me want to puke._ At least they aren't sticking their tongues down each other's throats, yet._

"Well, if that's all." I said with a lazy wave of my hand. "I have paperwork to do. You've reinstated my legion but left all the work for me." I said in an annoyed tone.

"Aww, iza-chan. Don't be like that. You're lucky you don't have 25 years' worth of backlag work to complete. I did that for you." She pouted and stood again, she teleported so she was standing next to me and wrapped her arms around me again, one hand to my head to press me into her bosom. "Mummy's so glad to have her favourite son home."

I pulled away and righted my crown. "I'm your only son, mother. The rest are girls but I suppose I can be your favourite child. " I flung my arms out and laughed. My cloak flapping around me. I turned and winked at my father, he smirked a very familiar smirk back. "I have things to do." I said and dismissed myself. As soon as I left the room and the door was closed behind me, my smile dropped.

The love they shared was eating at me. I wanted that. I wanted to have that love but without Shizu-chan it was pointless.

I escaped back into the confines of my office.

_**Back in the Throne Room.**_

Lucifer smirked at her husband from her position on his lap. He grinned back at her. " What are you planning, dear?" He said and kissed her neck slowly leaving a trail up to her lips.

"it seems little Izaya thinks that his beloved is dead. He is so naive sometimes." She laughed as she lay a sloppy kiss on her husband. "We should open up his horizons, Alastair."

Alastair laughed. "What do you propose we do?"

She grinned.

Shizuo POV

I stared at Celty in disbelief. What she had just said was…well...it was impossible, right? I shook my head. "I haven't mated with a demon, Celty. What are you talking about?" I asked confused. This couldn't be true. Out of habit Celty started to type the answer on her phone before remembered she could talk.

" I mean that the whole of your aura was changed. It used to be a soft blue, now I can see red intermixed with it. Not only that, but a powerful protection ward has been put over you. I wouldn't be surprised if you stop aging." I say walked over to the sofa and sat down heavily.

I didn't want to live forever. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to live, not without Izaya anyway. _What happened last night? I would never have a one night stand._

"How do I find out who this demon is?" I asked Celty. _She would know, right? She's from other worldly too. _

Celty shrugged her shoulders. " I suppose if you're in danger or someone tries to mate…have sex with you then your mate will show up and stop them. Do you not have any idea who it could be?" She asked confused.

I tried to think but all I got was flashes of my confusing dream. In my dream Izaya was moaning and screaming my name in pleasure.

It suddenly came to me. Anger coursed through my veins. I wanted to crush something with my bare hands. I wanted to wrap my fingers around that bastard's neck.

For the only possible answer was that someone had used Izaya's identify to bed me.

**I lost all my reviews when the story was taken down. So please take the time again to tell me what you think and get my review count back up! ;~;**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Drrr!**

**Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favourites, story alerts and everyone who has reviewed XD!**

**Ache-y, Break-y Heart**

**Shizuo POV**

It had been a month since Izaya had died; his funeral had been and gone. I saw his sisters there but strangely they didn't seem that upset. I think it might because it hadn't really set in yet, that he was gone and not coming back. It hadn't really set in for me either. I keep expecting him to run around the corner with his switch blade extended, mouthing at me and generally pissing me off but it had yet to happen and I knew it never would.

The first few days after his death everyone would stare at me as I walked down the streets. I couldn't get away from the accusing eyes till it came out in the news that it was a suicide. Then suddenly people were apologising for my loss, it really pissed me off. They didn't know him, they didn't know us and yet they still proclaimed that 'He didn't seem the type' I hated them for it.

I had gone through some dramatic changes in the last month. I didn't find myself becoming as angry as I normally would. I haven't really demonstrated my strength in public and I mostly keep to myself. Shinra keep proclaiming his worry for me. He says that I might be depressed. He doesn't know that I'm trying to keep a low profile so I'm not found by my 'mate'. Although when I see that bastard again I will crush him.

I took my cigarette out my mouth and threw it to the ground, crushing it with my foot. I would hurt them so badly that they'd wished they have never crossed me. "Excuse me, sir?" My attention was draw upwards by the sound of a man's questioning voice. My eyes flashed up from my vantage point on a park bench. What I saw stopped me in my tracks. He looked like the flea! If I wasn't for him blue eyes and slightly different hair colour I might have mistaken him for….no…I couldn't have. Izaya is gone. He was also a younger than me. I'd say in his late teens.

"Yeah? What do you want?" I asked. He looked down at the floor shyly.

"I'm lost. I was hoping you could point me in the direction of Russia sushi." He said embarrassed. I sighed and pointed down the street.

"It's on the corner. You see that huge guy. That's simon, he'll show you in." The boy turned around to walk away when he stopped and looked back at me. I rolled my eyes. Was he seriously scared of simon? I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you, shizu-chan." He smirked and ran off before I could process what he said. When I finally dawned on me I stood from my seat and ripped the bunch up in furry. I lifted it above my head and searched for the bastard! It was him from that night. It had to be.

He didn't stand out in the crowd like Izaya did. I couldn't see him anywhere, it was like he had just disappeared….

**3****rd**** POV**

Alastair walked onto the roof of a huge building that overlooked the park. He walked up to his wife and stared down at a very angry man with a bench lifted over his head.

"What did you say to him?" She asked amused. Alastair shrugged.

"I called him 'Shizu-chan' just like you wanted." He said and straightened his jacket. "By the way. Why do I have to be the one to seduce him?" He said with a pout. "Not that I want my beautiful wife anywhere near that brute." He finished.

Lucifer laughed. " You managed to seduce me, so you're the best man for the job. Plus we know he prefers men." She smiled.

Alastair scoffed " We know he likes Izaya. Or liked him anyway. What is that boy playing at? Shouldn't he have realised by now? We've been sending demons after him for almost a month." He huffed "He beats them all to a pulp of course."

Lucifer leaned down on the railing a grinned. "That's what makes him so interesting. I thought that it was because of the protection ward but apparently he was like that even before the mating ritual."

"Your making me jealous only looking at that man." He said in a jokey manner putting his arms around her from behind. She brushed him off. He gave her a hurt look.

She caressed his cheek. "Go do your job, my dear. I want them together by the end of the month." She said with authority. Alastair bowed promptly.

"As you wish" his voice stayed as his body disappeared like fog.

**Izaya POV**

I sat at my desk under a load of paper work. You would think that hell would be all about killing innocents and sacrificing virgins but you would be so wrong. I sighed and stretched in my chair. File after file of the dead and making sure they get put into the right section of hell. I didn't even have the time to watch my precious humans anymore. At least at my apartment in Shinjuku I could look down at the streets below and watch the ants scurry about.

"My Lord. This needs to be filed." A man in a suit came in and dropped another pile of files on my desk. I groaned in frustration_. Maybe I should make Namie into a demon and make her do all this. No. I don't want to put up with her for all of-_

A sharp pain in my chest cut me off from my train of thought. This had been happing for almost a month but today it was especially annoying. Every time I tried to do something it would happen. It was like something was pulling me in all directions but because I staying sitting still it was ripping me apart.

"ugg.." Another stronger wave hit me. I got up from my chair with such force that it flew backwards. The attendant jumped and stared at me in fear. I glared at him.

"Find someone to do this. I've had it with filing!" I exclaimed. "I'm going out"

_I must find what was causing this damn ache. _

**Who would like some more smut? ;) Reviews will give it to you. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Drrr!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed XD. The protection ward will be explained in the next chapter and yes, Rai Rai Blue, I do believe that it will be very awkward for Izaya to see his father seducing Shizuo but they are demons after all. **

**Unpredictable **

I followed the annoying pull to the middle of Ikebukuro till it suddenly disappeared. I wasn't walking around looking like myself either. A dead man walking around may just cause some trouble so I had changed my outwards appearance. I had changed myself into a blonde and made myself a little taller. Instead of looking like my father I had taken on an image akin to my mother. Everything was quiet on the streets of Ikebukuro, nobody even looked at me. I continued walking in the direction of the pull. As I got seemingly closer the pull lessened. I was about five minutes from Russia sushi when the pull completely disappeared. It left me feeling empty and an unexpected panic replaced it. I turned around in a circle and took in my surroundings. My breath was becoming shallow and hurried. Whatever had happened was terrible, I knew it in my deep in my gut.

My attention was suddenly brought upwards. I could feel a familiar signal coming from on top of a building. A flash of blonde hair caught my attention as I stared at the building. I made my eyes focus on that point as if using a telescope. The blonde became clear as did my eyes. The woman at the top of the building smiled at me and gave a little wave. My mother? What was she doing here? Now I knew something was wrong. She was planning something. It was the only option. It must have also been the reason why I was covered in paperwork.

My head turned suddenly at the neighing of a horse. My eyes focused on the black rider. I laughed out loud at the familiarity of it all. I felt as if I was home. There was only one problem…there was no Shizuo. The screeching of wheels stopped in front of me. I stared at Celty with wide eyes. She couldn't know it was me. That's impossible. Shadows suddenly wrapped around me, stopping me in my track and holding me there.

"Let go of me." I demanded of her. As I struggled to get free. Her hand flashed out as she started to tap away on her phone. Does she not have head. I'd arranged for her to get it back.

[You! You're that demon. I know you are] She showed me the phone. My head cocked to the side in confusion.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. If you'd kindly let me go." I asked coldly.

[No. I know you're that demon. The one that mated with my friend. Let him go.] She demanded of me.

What was she talking about? I hadn't mater with anyone. I hadn't even had sex with anyone except for…shizu-chan. I broke the hold she had on me and stepped forward. I grabbed her by the shoulder and glared at her. "Who are you talking about?" I asked desperately.

[let go.] she asked. I dropped her shoulder but continued my glare, keeping her locked in place by it.

"No tell me, Celty."

She started to tap on her phone and I eagerly awaited her reply. [how do you know me? I've never seen you before.] I gritted my teeth. She continued to type. [If you can't even remember who your mate is, I'm not telling you.]

My shoulders slumped in defeat. "Just…just, telling me if its Shizu-chan." I didn't want to get my hopes up. I knew that I had killed shizu-chan but what other friends does Celty have?

[Izaya? Is that you? Why do you look like that? why aren't you dead] She asked rapidly. I sighed.

"It's a long story. Just answer my question. Is shizu-chan dead?"

Celty's hands froze then she was tapping again. I hadn't noticed that I was holding my breath till she showed me the phone. [Why would he be dead?]

I felt as if I was falling and flying at the same time. I couldn't tell my up from down. I put a hand to my face and started to laugh and laugh and laugh. Celty must have been concerned as she started to pat my shoulder a little.

"I knew he was a monster! I knew it! Nothing can hurt that brute. He's completely invincible. Even against demons it seems. Is he even human?" I exclaimed and threw my hands into the air. "I LOVE earth! It's so unpredictable."

[Why did you think he was dead? Didn't you mate with him? Shouldn't you know where he is at all times?] I read the little paragraph and frowned.

"I don't think I mated with him. I didn't perform any ritual when we had sex." I said with a shrug.

"You and Shizuo? You two did…?" Celty spoke. It actually made me jump a little. She had taken off her helmet so I could see her face.

"ah, so you did find your head." I grinned. "Well. If Shizuo is fine I can just get on with my life. I'm very busy you know." I said. I didn't really want to leave Shizuo but as he already thought I was dead it would be the best thing for him. That night of passion we shared would be the only one. As long as shizuo's happy, that's all I need. He's so much better off without me. He wanted me to stay out of Ikebukuro…it was the least I could do. "I trust you won't say anything about this to anyone. It would be bothersome for me if I had to clean up after you." I started to walk away from her. She got onto her horse and rode in front of me. Stoping me again.

"You can't just leave! At least see Shinra. He misses you."

"I'd rather not be experimented- ugh" A sharp pain stabbed into my heart again. I feel to my knees it was so intense. Like someone was forcing me to feel it. An image flashed through my mind.

Shizuo was tied to a bed with a glazed looked over his face whilst a blurry figure sat on top of him. I couldn't see the face of the attacker but I knew that they must be a demon with the same or higher power than me as I couldn't focus on their face. Either that or they had brought a powerful spell to purposely stop me from seeing.

"Izaya? What's wrong?"

My hand wrapped around her wrist. "Where is Shizuo?"

**Huh…that was a lot of Izaya POV. Whats happened to Shizuo? What does izaya's…well…father plan to do? **

**Review and find out next time :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Drrr!**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading my story. I love you all. :3**

**Rescue **

I lay on a bed. My muscles were lax and I felt extremely sleepy. But this wasn't a relaxing time for me. Inside I was fighting to get away but my body wasn't listening to me. I lay and didn't move. I knew my eyes were drooping as I could only see the blurry outline of the figure that was sitting in my lap. He was smirking down at me with that all too familiar grin. His eyes were narrowed in joy as he ground himself onto me. He put a clawed hand on my chest and continued his monologue which I was coming in late due to the fact that I couldn't focus.

"- Mind. She actually wanted me to seduce me so it would be only if I took you. But unfortunately for you I'm not into men. I'm just doing this as a favour, so don't think bad of me." I tried to laugh but my body didn't listen. He ran a hand through my hair and I shivered in pleasure. I really wish it was a disgusted shiver. I wanted to push him away and pound my fist into his face. "Oooo such angry eyes. I can see why he likes you."

My eyes brows furrowed. At least I could do that moment. Who did he keep talking about? I thought that he was supposed to be the demon that had mated with me but apparently not. "I'm getting bored." He said as he continued to sit on me. "I thought that he would have turned up by now. The bond you share is strong! Even the protection that was put over you was heard to break. If I didn't have Lucifers help it would have certainly been impossible." He said happily. I had gathered that Lucifer was female and also his wife in the short time I'd been held captive. It'd didn't instill confidence.

"Your aura and his have merged so well!" he exclaimed. "You've gained the highest protection in the underworld! No-one weaker than him can attack and the only one stronger is Lucifer and she would never attack you because he's her baby boy."

I wanted to shout 'this doesn't count as attacking?' but still no sound came out. The body above me suddenly froze it was his turn to shiver.

He laughed and lent down close to my ear. "He's here." He whispered.

The room suddenly went cold and so much darker as shadows slipped from every crack in the wall. The face above me changed into a redheaded man with green eyes. He winked at me and put a finger to his lip.

The door to the room opened with such force that it came off the hinges. In the frame was a man covered in darkness. His features were completely disguised but for some reason I felt relived.

"Get the hell off of him, Scum" He flashed a hand out and the man grinned as he was thrown off of me and into a wall, where he bounced off agilely and landed on his feet again at the opposite end of the room.

The person who had been holding me captive smirked at the new demon. "Wow, you really do pack a punch, Little Prince" he said in a mocking tone.

The man in the door stepped into what light was left in the room and I got a good look at him. He was blonde, tall and very angry. His eyes were flashing a deep red. He saw suddenly gone. A blur passed through the room and the redheaded demon was held up against the wall by his neck. The blonde's finger nails had extended into claws, his back was too me but I knew that his teeth were bared like a feral animal.

My eyes were trained on the fight so when shadows wrapped around me it gave me a fright. My eyes whipped around till I saw a black rider in front of me.

My movements were my own again but I felt weak. As if my limbs were made of jelly. "Celty? I questioned? She flipped the visor up on her helmet and smiled at me.

"It's alright now, Shizuo. We've come to get you." She reassured me. Why was she with this demon? Or was he a friend of Celty's that had come to help.

"Celty! Get him out of here." The man shouted. His hands were locked with the claws of my captor. They seemed to be saving a great fight but neither of them was moving. Celty's shadows quivered and I knew that something was wrong. Celty lifter me with her shadows and put my arm around her neck. With that she started rushing for the door. A though I felt a hand wrap around my arm for a second before. There was a burst of air and snarling.

I looked back to see the redhead wiping what looked like blood away from his mouth. The only problem was it was gold.

The blonde was shaking in anger. "You. Are. In. So. Much. Trouble." He gritted out. "Alastair" He growled the name.

I couldn't hear the man's reply as the door shut and I was free to escape. Celty was dragging me away. What would happen to her friend? Would he be alright? We can't just leave him, can we? We neared Celty's bike when I dug my feet into the floor. My body was my own again and it was furious. I was going to kill that bastard but that could wait.

"Celty, what about your friend? We can't just leave him there. That guy, Alistair, he's married to Lucifer!" I exclaimed. Why was I worried for someone I didn't even know? Celty's face was shocked.

"Are you joking? Please, tell me you were Joking." She said in a worried voice.

I shrugged her off and ran back towards the place I had been contained it. There was a sudden shout. More like a manly scream of terror. My heart froze. I ripped the door off its hinges to see another man had joined the fray but not for long. Alastair waved his hand as the new comer went up in flames. In Alastair's arms was the blonde that had come to my rescue. His black shirt was badly burnt and hanging off his body. In the middle of his chest was a silver dagger that was surrounded by golden blood.

"Help him!" Alastair shouted at me but he was looking past me to Celty who had just arrived. Alastair was crying. "He can't die."

**Tamyyiia: *le gasp* What just happened?**

**Izaya: Did you just kill me off?...again?**

**Tamyyiia: Even I don't know what's happening. I was in shizu-chan's point of view. *trollface**hit by vending machine***

**Shizuo: IZAY- oops. Did I kill the author? *shrug* Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tamyyiia: *gets up slowly* My nose is bleeding! Why did you throw that?**

**Shizuo: *shrug * I missed the flea.**

**Izaya: hahahahaha**

**Tamyyiia: *glares.* Mwuhahaha**

**Izaya/Shizuo: That doesn't sound good.**

**Tamyyiia: I do not own Durarara. Enjoy *smirk***

**Fairy tale **

I looked down at the blonde on the sofa. He hadn't woken up but had stopped bleeding. The only problem was that he still had the knife producing from his chest. The Alistair, who had gone back to looking like Izaya, had the blondes head in his lap. He looked extremely concerned which was about right as we had found out moments ago that the blonde was his son. Celty was on her way here as Alastair had teleported me and his son to Shinra's apartment and Celty needed to collect her bike. He was waiting for Shira to get his doctors kit. The Izaya look-a-like was murmuring under his breath as the room went cold. His words seem to have brought something to the apartment, seconds later there was a knock at the front door. Alastair looked up at me with annoyed eyes.

"Well. Go answer the door." He demanded with a roll of his eyes. I don't know why he was so angry at me the damn bastard. The only reason I hadn't sent him flying through a wall was because his son needed him. As soon as the blonde was okay I would see to that.

"Tch. Don't order me around." But I went to the door anyway. I opened it. Outside stood the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was blonde, tall and had all the features of an angel. But she was wearing a heavy purple cloak and a crown stood in her blonde ringlets.

"Nice to meet you. I'm sorry it couldn't be under better circumstances." She said as she swept into the room. She glided over to wear Alastair sat. He looked relieved when she appeared before him.

"Yeah. Hi." I muted under my breath and leaned on the wall across from them. The woman put a hand to the blonde head.

"How did this happen?" She asked Alistair. He huffed.

"We were fighting. He realised it was me and made a low level energy ball. Just a little one that would probably burn my eyebrow off." He gave a little affectionate smile at the unconscious male. "The next thing I knew one of my body guards had threw the dagger. The ball imploded and he just…lay there." He said.

The woman sighed. "It's as I feared. Why did it turn out this way." He moved the hair away from the blondes face. "He's spilling his aura out at a dangerous spend. If he wasn't our son he would already be dead but even so he'll die soon." She said sadly. My heart constricted.

I felt a sudden pain for this unknown man. I didn't want him to die. It was Izaya all over again.

What?

I couldn't possibly.

In that moment I couldn't have hated myself more. How could I just toss Izaya aside so quickly for someone I don't even know? I felt sickened. I turned away from them and faced the door. I should really go.

"Oh! His glamour dropped." Alastair exclaimed.

"I thought we would have more time than this. We have minutes." The woman explained.

"Well. Can't you do anything? You're the King. Isn't there some cure." He asked frantically. I turned at the sound of a cure. What I saw wasn't a blonde in his arms. The man was smaller now. Smaller and raven haired. Raven haired and pale. With those red eyes and teasing smirk.

I should have noticed sooner. My stomach dropped. My heart stopped beating as I stared.

"Izaya?" I breathed out.

The pair turned to look at me with sad smiles on their faces. I could see the resemblances now they all stood in one place. These were Izaya's parents and Izaya was alive.

"How is he alive?" I asked as I moved forward. The woman, Izaya's mother, stopped me.

"Wait." She put her hand up. My body froze. I opened my mouth to curse at her but I couldn't talk. Not this again! "You can't touch him yet. I don't have time to explain either so let me just give you the cliff notes. Izaya was never human, he's a demon and our son. Making him the price of hell. He seems to have mated with you but was unaware. He had to realise it for himself so we set the whole thing up. It went horribly wrong. Right now that blade is killing him."

_Why don't you just pull it out?_ I thought.

"His aura will be pulled out with it and he'll die." Alastair said bluntly.

_No. I couldn't lose him again. Not again. I wish there was something I could do._

"There is. " She answered my thoughts. "Give up the bond you share. After the dagger is pulled out there is a moment that energy can be forced back into him. You are the only one that holds his aura."

_I'll do it then. _I thought at her. It was a no brainer. Of course I would save him. I…love him.

"There's a catch. Once a bond is lost it can never be replaced. You will never be bonded again as you are now." She said.

So I'll lose him either way? I closed my eyes and thought of that night we spent together. That would never happen again. I thought of the month I had spent without him. _If he's alive…alive and out there somewhere then I accept. Of course I accept_

My body became by own again and I stumbled forwards a touch and into the arms of Izaya's mother. "You truly are his perfect match." She whispered and let me go. She smiled in a way that a mother only can. "Just one touch after you pull the dagger out. He'll be fine after that." I nodded.

A hand was put on my shoulder and I looked down at Alastair. "We'll leave you two alone." He said and they both disappeared. I blinked but they had really disappeared into thin air.

I walked over to Izaya who was lying on the sofa with his hands folded below the dagger.

I kneeled before him. It was like something out of a fairy tale. You kiss the princess and she wakes up and they live happily ever after. But there would be no 'happily ever after' in this story.

I lowered my hand and wrapped my hands around the dagger. I pulled it out with little force.

I leant down and captured his lips for the last time.

I felt something leaving me and going into Izaya. The more complete I felt kissing Izaya the emptier I became.

Then there was nothing but dark.

**I decided to give you two chapters in less than 24hours. Aren't I kind :3**

**So what did you think of this chapter. I'll post another tomorrow(hopefully) but remember that plot bunnies eat reviews ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara**

**Hello readers! I hope you're enjoying this story. I love getting reviews they make me so happy. They also help me get ideas for the rest of the story because my stories never go as I planned. Haha. Well….what are you doinf reading this A/N? Go on! Read the story ;P**

**Mother knows best**

Shinra walked back into the apartment after collecting everything that he needed. He was expecting to help a man that had been stabbed but what he saw was something so much different. The sofa no longer held the same blonde. Instead it was by his childhood friends. Shinra paused in confusion as he saw another man lying the ex-bartender down.

"What happened? Where did that other guy go?" Shinra asked as he moved forwards to see what was wrong with Shizuo. The man turned around. His shirt was still burnt and now much too large for him. There were still traces of golden blood on his torso but the wound was completely healed. The man was no longer the same person. His face had changed. "Izaya?" Shinra exclaimed. "What the hell is going on?" He demanded. Izaya smiled sadly at him.

"Now another human knows. Wow, this secret existence thing really isn't working." Alastair said from the doorway. Shinra turned to see a younger Izaya standing there. His eye twitched. What the hell was going on? He suddenly remembered the incident at Yagami pharmaceuticals, the machine that could open other worlds. Neither of these men were psyche…but that was a story for another day. "Izaya, I'm so glad you're okay. We were so worried." A woman appeared out of mist. Mist! Shinra was convinced he must be dreaming. This was all so unreal.

It was at that moment that Celty made her appearance. "My darling, Celty!" Shinra proclaimed and ran over to her. "I have no idea what's happening. Izaya's here, Shizuo's unconscious and there's this man that looks like Izaya too!"

Celty put her hands on Shinra's shoulders to calm him. "It's all right. Izaya isn't dead-"

"He faked his death, right? Was the yukaza after him? He's such a bastard, so I wouldn't be surprised."

"No…He's well, he's a-"

"I'm a demon." Izaya said helpfully as he stroked hair away from Shizuo's face in a loving manner. Shinra spluttered at the motion. He'd always suspected it but seeing it with your own eyes was totally different.

Shira didn't seem surprised by the proclamation that someone he's known since middle school had turned into a demon. Izaya raised an eyebrow at Shinra.

"You took a sample of my blood." He accused. Shinra smiled in embarrassment.

"It was for science. I wanted to see how you could be so agile! Now I know. I knew it was something supernatural, your cells went crazy when I added them to mine!" he laughed.

"What happened to Shizuo?" Celty asked although she already had an idea at what had transpired. Shizuo no longer shared a demon bond. Celty felt saddened at the fact. Izaya looked so happy when he'd found out.

"Let me explain." The blonde woman said. She smiled at Celty. "Long time no see."

"What's it been? Half a century?" Celty asked. The blonde waved her hand.

"Something like that. Thank you for taking care of my son. He's a handful, always messing around with something or other."

Celty's eyes widened as she stared at Izaya. "No way! Izaya is Crown Prince?"

Izaya rolled his eyes. "Back to the problem at hand, please." He looked down at Shizuo, whose head now rested in his lap, and smiled. He looked up and glared at his parents. "What can be done about this?"

Alastair fumbled with his hands in a nervous manner and looked to his wife for an answer. "Nothing can be done. A bond that is severed can never be replaced, you know that." She spoke quietly. The weight on the answer settled in the room like heavy fog. I clouded room in negative emotions. Izaya shook his head.

"No. It can't be true. There has to be some other way!" Izaya cried. Shinra watched in wonder as an actual tear fell from his eye. Izaya was crying. Izaya was crying for Shizuo.

"I'm sorry. But he's-" Lucifer was cut off. Izaya gazed at her with dull red eyes. Something had broken inside him. The despair was soon replaced with anger.

"You should be." Izaya said in a low, dangerous voice. "you realise that this is all your fault. You could have easily told me I had mated with a human instead of playing your little game. Did you think it was funny? Watching me mope for the thing I had as a human, watching me grieve the connection I had lost with Shizuo? When you could have just told me." He raged. "I will never get that back. I will always be alone and it's your entire fault." His voice was cracking. The rage was almost over and the mask went up. Izaya smirked at his parents. "You should have just let me disappear. At least it would have been painless."

There was a suddenly flash of light which made the four people in the room close their eyes momentarily. When they opened them again….Izaya was gone.

Lucifer huffed. "What an absolute idiot. I was going to tell him 'I'm sorry. But he's going to have to become a demon."She said and pointed at Shizuo. "he'd get a different aura meaning he could merge again with Izaya."

Alastair mouth was opened wide. He pointed at his wife. "You panned the whole thing. It was a test of their love." He exclaimed. His surprise settled into a smirk. "How devious."

"If you can do something about this, why aren't you going after Izaya?" Celty demanded. The parents looked at each other and shrugged. It made them look like the indecisive high schoolers that their appearance suggested.

"He'll come back when he realises it." Lucifer said with a small smile. "It shouldn't be too long. My little Izaya is very smart." She praised.

"So we just wait for him?" Shinra asked.

"Hah. 'Just' wait for him? No. What we're going to do is very important." She said as a groaned was heard. Everyone turned to face Shizuo, who was just opening his eyes.

"What we're going to do is change him?" She smirked.

**Tamyyiia: I have a present for all of you ;)**

**Shizuo: No! Don't do it. **

**Tamyyiia: *smirk* mwuhahaha.**

**Izaya: Theres that laugh again….**

**Tamyyiia: I found you all something interesting *smirk***

**Shizuo: Please, my pride.**

**Izaya: Oooo, His pride is being put at stake? Go my lovely humans! Do what the author tells you.**

**Tamyyiia: Please take the spaces out the link below and go take a look :)**

**Izaya/ Shizuo: Don't forget to review.**

** durarara. Wikia wiki/File:Durarara_humpin. gif**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Realisation**

I awoke to a strange smell. The room was filled with the musky scent of incense. It clouded up my nostrils and seemed to weave its way around my body in a soft caress. I opened my eyes slowly. The room was dark, the only light coming from candles that flickered and wavered. I was Shinra sitting with Celty, he had a cup in his hand and was watching something with keen interest. I glanced over to where he was watching and saw Izaya's parents drawing weird makings on the wood floor. I sat up slowly and looked around the room. Why was Izaya not here? Where did he go? With him gone I didn't feel right but maybe that was because the bond was gone. It left me with an empty feeling that needed to be filled but I didn't want it to be. Kind of like when you wake up from a long sleep and you're hungry but you don't want to eat anything.

"Ah, Shizuo, You're awake!" Shinra shouted happily as he came towards me. He was grinning like a fool and I couldn't help but glare at him. "Aw, Shizuo, Don't be like that. I'm letting Izaya's demon parents use my apartment for you." He said as he waiting for my reaction. "Demon parents, Shizuo! They're demons!" He exclaimed. He was way too happy.

"Yeah. I know." I said. "Where's Izaya?" I asked.

Izaya's father smiled at me. "Well…he kind of ran away." He said with a nervous chuckle. "But don't worry, he'll be back soon." I stood up from my seat and walked towards Lucifer. God, that was so weird. I did it slowly so that Alastair wouldn't suspect a thing and just as I saw passing him, I clenched my fist and swung at his face. My fist resounded with a loud 'clunk' as I hit him square in the jaw. Alastair went flying backwards, hitting the wall and sliding down to leave a huge dent. I heard Shinra groan but I didn't care.

"If you ever try anything with me again, I'll kill you." I said seriously. Alastair rubbed his jaw with a smirk. He looked over to his wife who was smiling at me. Creepy.

"I approve. He'll be very good for Izaya. Almost makes me jealous." He said as Lucifer grinned.

"We could always borrow him, masochist."

I almost growled. What the hell were these two talking about? I don't care. I'm going to find Izaya. I started walking towards the door.

"where are you going? You can't leave." Lucifer said as a flash of blonde appeared before me. I glared down at her. I wouldn't hit a girl even if she was the devil.

"I'm going to find Izaya. Get out of my way." I snarled. She rolled her eyes and put a soft hand on my arm.

"Yeah, yeah. You'll have all of eternity to chase him if you just stay a little longer." She said with a wink. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"They want to make you into a demon." Celty said from behind me. I jumped in surprise at her sudden appearance and twisted around to face her.

"What?" I asked dumbly. Celty looked uncertain about the way I was going to react but she couldn't have said what I thought she said, could she?

"They want to make you into a demon." She repeated. I laughed.

This was so unbelievable that it was the only reasonable reaction. Once I calmed down I looked at her with mirth but my eyes darted to the marking on the floor.

"You're serious?" I asked with wide eyes. I saw very near to being speechless. Lucifer walked in front of me and smiled sweetly.

"Of course we are. " he said. I spluttered. I didn't want to be a demon! Was this woman crazy. "You want to be with Izaya, right?" She asked. I froze. "Well…this is the only way."

I didn't know what to say. I closed my eyes and looked at the ground. How much would I lose if I became a demon? Would I still be able to see my friends? Go to my job? Would I still get to see Kasuka?" I shook my head.

"I can't become a demon. My brother needs me, my friends…." I trailed off. I'd lose Izaya. Alastair was nursing his split lip at her bounced over to me. He looked like a child that had too much candy. It was an expression I was used to seeing on Izaya. It was the 'I know something, you don't know' face.

"You don't have to worry about your brother." He said with a wink. " I have it on good authority that he's dating a vampire." My eyes widened. No way! "And Shinra here, well, he's dating a dullahan. I doubt she's going to let him die." He said in a conspiratorial manner. "You have nothing to lose and everything to gain." He said as he spun around with his arms wide open.

"so, what will you choose?" Lucifer said.

Izaya POV

I sat with a cup of coffee in my hand. It wasn't doing much to make me feel any better but my sisters said I should have a warm drink. They sat opposite me with equal expressions of worry on their faces. When I had turned up in their apartment they had been a little shocked at the state I was in. Even though I was mean to them all the time I still loved them, It was how siblings were supposed to act.

Kururi patted me on the knee gently. "..right." She said.

"Yeah, it'll be alright!" Mairu exclaimed. She was siting the other side of me.

"How will it. I've lost his forever." I said. I was acting extremely out of character but loss could do that to you.

Kururi tilted her head to the side and frowned. "why?" She asked.

Why what? Why had I lost him? "We were bonded. The bond has broken. Once a bond is broken that bond cannot be remade." I quoted.

Mairu started to laugh manically. I stared at her in disbelief. "You really are an idiot! I thought you were supposed to be smart." He giggled out.

Kururi laughed a little too. "….change….aura." She said quietly.

"yeah. Just make it so his aura changes. Then 'wham' Shizuo's yours again." Mairu said and grinned at her sister. "We'll get to see Yuuhei. All the TIME" She said jumping up and down.

I sat there and blanked them out. How the hell had they come up with that? Why hadn't I come up with it first? I couldn't decide wither I was angry or happy but….

Would Shizuo really become a demon for me?

"That means, you'll have to consummate the contract again!" Mairu shouted.

"….Again?" Kururi asked.

"Izaya-nii is gonna get some."

**Good day to you all. XD. The next chapter will be smut. Just though I'd tell you dso you have something to look forwards too. Izaya will be 'getting some' even if Shizuo doesn't become a demon. *smirk* **

**So review for a faster update. I'm really sad because I'm not getting many reviews ;A;**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't not own durarara.**

**Warning! This chapter includes male relations. A LOT of male relations. O/O**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter hahaha. **

**Find me**

I decided to walk back to Shinra's apartment. A part of me was excited to see Shizuo…no, more than excited. What was more than excited? Overexcited seemed to petty a word to be used. Ecstatic, euphoric, elated. Why are the all 'E' words? I stood in the middle of the bust street and stared down at my feet. I deliberated turning around, Even though I may be happy I was still terrified. Terrified that Shizuo will reject my offer of becoming a demon and thus reject me. I don't know what I would do if that happened. I ran a hand through my, blonde again, hair. I took a deep breath. I'm Izaya Orhihara, best informant in all of Japan and crown prince of the underworld. If Shizuo denies my request I'll laugh it off as a joke, piss him off and have him chase me. Any attention is better than none.

I carried on walking, which soon turned into a joy and then a run. I needed to find out. I needed to know. There were too many people on the streets for me to materialise over to Shinra's apartment but I'm the greatest informant in Japan and I know Ikebukuro like the back of my hand. I turned left into an alley way and the moment I was out of sight my body turned to mist, my surrounding disappeared and new ones were erected. I stood in the middle of Shinra's apartment.

"AHHGH!" Shinra screamed as he jumped away from me. I let my façade fade and smirked at him. His eyes widened behind his eyes and he launched himself at me with a grin. I put my hand up and stopped him from coming any further. "Izaya! I knew you'd be back" he said happily. I looked around the room for Shizuo. It smelt funny in here.

My father was on his knees scrubbing symbols off the floor. He didn't look too happy and was sporting a black eye as well as a split lip. Those symbols though… they were the same ones used in rituals to make ascend humans. Make them into demons. I looked around for my mother but didn't find her. Celty was also gone.

"Where's Shizuo?" I asked. I was worried. The symbols in the floor, my father's unhappy face and the bruises. Did Shizuo refuse and then punch him in the face? Dread filled me.

"..zya! Izaya! Are you listening to me? I said Shizuo isn't here." I turned to Shinra with my poker face even though I wanted to sob. He had refused the rite and left. It took hours to perform the ritual, there was no way he could be a demon.

"I suppose I better get back to my work then, ne?" I said and turned around.

"Why would you do that?" My fathered asked from behind me. "Don't you have a mate to catch?" He said in a bored tone. I turned around and stared at him with wide eyes.

"what did you say?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "That Shizuo guy, he's gone out looking for you. If you leave after all the trouble we just went through, I'm going to punch _you_ in the face. " he said sternly.

"The ritual?"

"Was a success." He grinned. "Fastest yet, seems he had a little bit of the demon in him to begin with." He joked. "But then again that could have been your mothers plan to begin with." He laughed. He say about to say something else but I was already running out the door. I needed to find Shizuo. Now where would _my_ monster go?

Shizuo POV

I felt no different than I did before. The ritual, if you could even call it that, was short. All I had to do was stand in a circle of symbols and drink some weird liquid that had blood in it apparently. If I knew it had blood in it might not have drank it. The damn Alistair had joke and said 'at least it wasn't semen' he deserved the punch I gave him.

I looked down the busy street and growled. Where the hell had that damn flea ran off to? "You'll find him. Just calm down and let your senses take you to him." Lucifer said from beside me. She was looking down at her perfectly manicured nails in boredom. I huffed and walked on.

She had insisted in coming with me because _apparently_ when someone changes into a demon they'll try to feed as soon as possible. That hadn't happened to me yet but _apparently _I was a special case. _Tch, like I didn't already know that._

I still can't believe that I'm a demon. I had become a demon for that damn flea. I had become a monster for Izaya.

"_So, what's the deal? Am I immortal or something?" I had asked earlier. Alistair had laughed and replied. This was before I'd punched him in the face._

"_Of course, what would be the point of making you a demon if you were going to die on Izaya."_

I still didn't know how I felt about that. I would have the flea forever. He better not piss me off. I chuckled under my breath.

_Of course he was going to piss me off. This is Izaya I'm talking about. _

Izaya POV

The first place I went to was his apartment. He wasn't there but I did meet a young demon on the way. She had tried to sell me a lock of shizu-chan hair with the sale pitch of 'if it can make the prince hot under the horns, what do you think it can do for you?'. I had picked up the lock and smelled it. Thankfully it wasn't shizu-chan's hair. Otherwise that little demon would be a pile of ash on the side walk.

I took a deep breath and started to move again. If Shizuo wasn't in his apartment, where his scent was the strongest, then he must be in the city somewhere. Key word 'somewhere'. His scent was everywhere, shizu-chan really got around. I grumbled.

The sound of a horse brought my attention to the road. Celty rode up to me and flipped her visor with a grin. It was still strange seeing her with a head and not the dead on display in my office. I needed a new ornament

"Shizuo is looking for you. Do you want me to take you to him?" She asked. I cocked my head to the side.

"Do you even need to ask?" I said as I jumped onto the back of her horse. A shadow helmet formed around my head as I put my arms around her waist. Then we were off, speeding down the streets of Ikebukuro and towards Shinjuku.

Shizuo POV

I walked into Izaya's apartment. All his things were still here as someone, probably him, was still paying the bills. His scent was intoxicating. I could feel it curling around me and beckoning me in. I shuddered. Now I understood why Lucifer had insisted on coming with me. If I had found Izaya walking on the streets I would have been able to help myself but to take him where we stood.

I don't know how long I stood there in Izaya's lobby just breathing because the next thing I knew the scent got even stronger.

I turned around.

3rd POV

The door to the apartment was open. Izaya stood in the doorway looking in. He had once again dropped his disguise. The red ring around his pupil was only a sliver compared to its normal fullness. Lust was reflected in his eyes as he stared at the blonde in the middle of his hall. He also saw his mother but she was unimportant at the time and would be granted no attention. The blonde's head snapped up and he turned around. Golden eyes gave off a luminescent glow in the dim lighting. The blood in Izaya's veins started to pound through his body in a heated rush.

The blonde man smirked dangerously as he stalked forwards towards his prey. Izaya didn't have time to react as he was suddenly pushed up against the wall and kissed forcefully. Tongues swirled together in a match of dominance. Izaya moaned into the kiss as he surrendered to the blonde attack.

"We'll be leaving then." Lucifer spoke quickly as she rushed to get out of the apartment. She wasn't embarrassed by the exchange but it could get dangerous when coming between a mating.

She was completely ignored.

A knee was forced between Izaya's legs as the kiss deepened. A hand was woven into the ravens hair as the other pushed his hip into the wall. Izaya was getting more and more flustered as it continued. He couldn't wait for the foreplay to end and the blonde to ram into him. He wanted the blonde now. He moaned as the knee gently rubbed against his crotch, creating beautiful friction. Izaya was already hard just by the pheromones that the blonde was emitting. Shizuo pulled away from Izaya with a smirk gracing his tan face. Izaya's cheeks were flushed and his eyes unfocused.

The hand on his hip trailed away. Moving further downwards, with every movement of the blondes fingers left an icy trail that turned feverish in an instant. Izaya groaned as that hand brushed against his straining erection.

"Shizu…" He groaned out. Said blonde smirked to himself as he popped open the button and pulled down the zipped before thrusting his hand into the raven's boxers, grabbing his erection. Izaya cried out in a mess of jumbled words as Shizuo pumped his length. His hands reached out to grip the blondes shoulders for fear of falling. "Nuhh…Shizuaaah…m-more.." He cried blissfully.

Izaya's head was pulled to the side with the hand that was still imbedded in his locks. "Ugh.." Izaya moaned as the blonde lowered his head to his neck and started to lick and suckle. It was déjà vu as the blondes teeth clamped down on the soft skin. "I'm gonna…" Izaya screamed as the hand on his cock tightened, stopping his release. Izaya sobbed out a complaint as Shizuo pulled back to admire his handy word. Izaya was a mess. His hair was sticking to his forehead and he looked like pure sex.

Shizuo couldn't take it any longer. He pushed down Izaya's jeans along with his boxers. Izaya caught on to what he was doing and stepped out of them just in time to be lifted into the air by his blonde brute.

His legs wrapped around the blonde's hips and his arms around his neck. Shizuo started to undo his own jeans and slipped them off still holding Izaya up. Izaya had gone to biting and sucking his neck trying to get the same reaction out of the blonde. Shizuo growled as Izaya bit down particularly hard. Izaya smirked at him, his red eyes flashing. Shizuo wiped that smirk straight off his face as he pushed Izaya hard up against the wall.

Izaya eyes widened as he felt something rub against his crease teasingly. The brute wasn't seriously going in without any prep, was he? But Izaya couldn't find it in him to care. He wanted Shizuo to take his forcefully. "ahh…shizu..ohhh" He groaned wantonly as he rubbed himself down on Shizuo.

"tell me what you want, Izaya." Shizuo whispered in his ear and gave it a little nip as he held his hip firmly. Izaya could no longer get the friction he craved.

"Please…I want it….i want." Izaya said as he bucked his hips trying to force his way down. Shizuo smiled devilishly at the young demon prince.

"You can do better than that, ouji-sama." Shizuo said darkly. Izaya flushed at the name and looked Shizuo straight in the face.

"I want you to f-fuck me. Take me hard. Mmmm-make me yours, Shizu-chan." Izaya spoke as his tongue darted out to lick his top lip sensually. Shizuo growled as he lined himself up with Izaya. He pushed in slowly past the ring of tight muscles. It was like Izaya was trying to suck him in. Shizuo's hands rested on Izaya's hips as he pushed the smaller man down onto his throbbing erection. Izaya threw his head back at the intrusion. It hurt but it was a good hurt, one that made Izaya even hotter for Shizuo. This was true sex between demons.

"Fuck…so tight, Izaya." Shizuo huffed as he pushed himself further into the tight heat. Izaya muffled a scream as Shizuo pulled out slowly only to force his way back in.

"AHHH…SHIZUO!" He screamed as his prostate was hit dead on. Shizuo smirked as he continued to hit that same spot at an increased speed. Izaya bounced up and down in Shizuo's grip as the thrusts got harder and faster. Izaya was certain he wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow. Shizuo's hot dick inside of him and the constant pushing and pulling of his insides was making Izaya come close to climax. He was about to voice this was a hand was taken away from his hip to grip his cock. Izaya whined as his release was dined once again. "Let me come….please…ahhhh" He begged as Shizuo continued his plunging.

"No." Shizuo said as he thrust in harder. "This. Is. Your. Punishment." He announced with a hard, fast thrust to drive the point in more.

The sex was sloppy and full of heat. Shizuo kept his pace fast and hard, never letting Izaya have the release he so desperately wanted. He made it so that Izaya was a quivering mess in his arms before he even deliberated giving him what he wanted.

Shizuo felt close as he pounded into the hot flesh of Izaya ass. He didn't relent as he shot his load inside of Izaya without warning. Shizuo's hot seed filled him to the brim as his own cock was released and he was permitted to climax. Izaya release in hot with rivets. His eyes closed of their own accord as the best orgasm of his life ripped through his body.

His insides squeezed Shizuo firmly making Shizuo release for the second time. He let Izaya milk him for all he was worth before he stopped thrusting and simply sat inside the raven.

Izaya's eyes were still closed and on closer inspection it was revealed that he had passed out from the pleasure. Shizuo chuckled to himself as he carried the smaller man to the bedroom still balls deep inside of him.

He pulled out with a groan. His seed spilled out of Izaya with it. He laid him onto the bed gently and got on himself. He pulled the blanket for the bottom of the bed over the two of them.

Shizuo feel asleep seconds later with Izaya snuggled into his side.

A golden glow enveloped the two of them as they slept peacefully.

**Sooooooo….i think that turned out pretty well hahaha. Please review for the last chapter! **

**This is the biggest chapter I've wrote for this fandom. I hope I didn't disappoint you ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own durarara!**

**Okay, so this is the last chapter! Oh, I am sooooo sad. ;~;. But fear not, I have decided to do a sequel if enough people like this and want me to do one. **

**Thank you to everyone that has; Read, favourited, Alerted and Reviewed. Even the lurkers, I love you all. :3 **

**Epilogue**

**Hell, throne room**

Lucifer sat in her throne room looking into a mirror. She smiled as she saw her son sleeping peacefully with his new mate. "All's well that ends well." She said as she put the mirror down and flicked her golden hair over her shoulders. She grinned at her husband who had a worried expression on his face.

"Yes, I'm very happy for Izaya but I am worried." He said as he sunk further into his throne. "How will the court react to an ex-human as a Royal's mate?" He said as he worried on his lip, which was now healed. Lucifer patted him on the knee.

"I'm sure it'll all work out." She smiled devilishly. Alastair frown deepened. He did not like the smile on his wife's face.

"This isn't the end, is it?" He asked fretfully.

"Oh no, my dear. It is only the beginning."

**Shinjuku, Izaya's apartment**

When Izaya woke up he was encircled in warmth in his old bedroom. It confused him for a moment. Had all that had happened in the past month been a dream? He looked down to his waist to see strong arms hugging him to a muscled chest. Izaya smiled and traced a nail over the tan skin. He turned to face his mate. Shizuo was still asleep but the glamour he had put up to hide his horns had fallen. Now they shone in the dark bedroom, they were smaller than his own, almost hidden by the blonde's unruly hair. Izaya ran a hand up the side of his monster and rested it on his check. Shizuo smiled in his sleep and pulled Izaya closer. Izaya smiled and snuggled deeper into the blondes embrace. He thought of all the trials they would have to overcome but they were expelled from his mind at the whisper of his name on his lover's lips. Izaya fell back to sleep.

Hell, The higher City

Demons walked about on their business as the gossip irrupted in the busy city. New spend quickly of the Prince and his ex-human mate. Some were outraged, other struck by the romantic story but and others just didn't care. There were a group among the higher demons that believed that their daughters or sons would have been better for the young prince.

"…..An ex-human as a ruler, what a joke."

"….I think it's sweet, he's found his true love."

"He's taken playing with his food to a new level….."

"Disgusting….."

"He's a bit of a looker. His Heiwajima guy….."

"As long as the Prince is happy as am I…."

"It isn't our place…"

"I really couldn't care less."

Yes, there was outrage in the dark cities as demons walked around and chatted. This wouldn't just stay on the dim streets either. The two lovers had a lot in store for them. But true love will prevail, will it not?

**Sooo…..thats the end ;3 I'm doing a sequel. SO REVIEW OR SEQUEL! **


End file.
